


Lemon Cake

by thefinkployd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Ciel asked for a new kind of cake, but Sebastian went a bit too far.





	

"What the hell is this?"  
"I did what you wanted me to do, young master."  
"I didn't asked for a table FULL of sweets, I just asked for something 'different'."  
"And there they are."  
"I don't remember saying something like 'Try everything that comes to your mind'"  
"Well, I think it's my turn to surprise you."  
"I hope you don't think that I will eat all of these."  
"Of course not." Sebastian smiled. "Just take a bite of everything."  
Ciel sighed and sat down.  
"And you didn't have to bring a pastry bag, there's already enough cream."

While he was eating the cake Sebastian made, he splodged a drop of chocolate sauce on his lower lip.  
"My lord, if you excuse me."  
Sebastian put his hand under Ciel's chin and licked the boy's lower lip.  
Ciel blushed, then smirked.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"You are the one who gets seduced. I was only teasing you."  
"What a shame."  
Sebastian put his hand under the boy's chin one more time.  
"I can seduce you if you want."  
Ciel smirked and kissed his butler.  
"Then do it."  
In the blink of an eye, Sebastian took all of his master's clothes off and pinned him to the table. Then took of his coat, tie and gloves; and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Wow, on the table? You have weird fetishes."  
"I didn't start."  
"What will you d.....WHAT?!"  
Sebastian was holding the pastry bag in his hands.  
"Are you serious?..."  
Sebastian started to put cream on Ciel.  
"Really Sebastian?"  
"Don't tell me you didn't like it."  
After saying that, he started to lick and bite his master.  
"Mmhhhhmm!...."  
Sebastian kept putting cream and licking. Ciel was moaning.

Sebastian cut off a little piece of cake with his mouth and kissed Ciel. The cream of the cake was rambling around their hot tongues while they were kissing.  
"Can I put a cherry?"  
With that, Sebastian put a cherry on Ciel's chest.  
"You look so delicious."  
"Then eat me already."  
Sebastian smirked and continued his ritual.   
"Aahhh!.... You love to drive me crazy, don't you?"  
Sebastian didn't listen.  
"Ah, you got hard already?"  
Sebastian rubbed Ciel's dick with his creamy hands.  
"Mmhhhmm... Seba-"  
"You're dripping."  
With that, he licked the boy's dick's tip.  
"Bitter."  
After saying that, Sebastian poured chocolate sauce on Ciel's dick and licked the tip again.  
"Now it's bittersweet."  
He kept licking Ciel's dick.   
"Put...it...in."  
Sebastian wasn't listening.  
"Should I put more cream?"  
The pastry bag was in hands. In an instant, he inserted the bag in Ciel.  
"Haa....haa...."  
"Did you like it?"  
He squeezed the bag, and lots of cream filled his master's anal. Then he pulled out the bag and inserted his tongue instead. A deep moan slip past Ciel's lips.  
"Just...put it in...already.."  
"You're too impatient."  
Saying that, Sebastian plunged into  
Ciel.  
"Ha..ha...ha!"  
He continued to bite his master.  
"....move.."  
Sebastian obeyed.  
"Ha! Ha..! Haa........ah!"  
The demon raised the boy's hips and placed his legs on himself, his shoulders. Then licked the smooth, tender legs.  
At this point, Ciel was moaning so hard and there were pieces of broken porcelain everywhere.

 

"Okay, now you must clean everything and prepare my bath."  
"I can clean you by licking if you want."  
Ciel glared at him.  
Sebastian laughed softly.  
"I'm joking."


End file.
